Betrayal: The 25th Hunger Games
by Oli2Fab4U
Summary: "On the 25th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes that who would represent it." How do you feel knowing those closest to you flung you into the lion's den? Were you the worst tribute candidate or the best? Now's the time to find out.


_Marcus Eudomius, Capitol, President of Panem_

It's an honour, really, being immortalised in the Hunger Games - not every president that succeeds me will be able to say the same thing. I, on the other hand? I'll test the winds of time with being the first president to oversee a Quarter Quell. My name enters the category that my predecessor's name is in with him holding the first ever Hunger Games. A president for the people and a president for the Games; that's how I want to be remembered and The First Annual Quarter Quell is another step closer to that legacy.

The execution of the Twenty Fifth Annual Hunger Games is a little different; with the regular Games there isn't a need to announce them and usually it begins with a great viewing party of a few select Games of years passed in the nights of the week before the reapings take place - the unspoken signal amongst Panem that the Games are starting again. However this year, given the twists that were mentioned within the Hunger Games charter, an announcement has to be made and thus procedures have to be ironed out. That's the doubled edge to the sword; I'm the first to overlook a Quarter Quell but I'll be the most clueless of all the presidents.

This year, my announcement will kick off our viewing party week so I know I'll have to look the very best I can. In years past I've indulged in the fashion of the Capitol; only two years ago I donned the waist-length hair extensions that were all the rage paired with dress trousers tailored to look like a dress when one's legs were closed together. Androgyny was very big that year, though I will admit it is among my least favourite outfits I've worn. On the advice of my PA, Faustia, a look that can resonate with the Districts more is what I'll wear. A hairstyle I believe some in the richer Districts call an undercut paired with my natural chocolate brown hair was cited as being the most well received. There's still some extravagance in my suit; tailored, tight fitted one made from a bright crimson colour with a cloak that billows as soon as I make any sort of movement. I've heard that some people have spread rumours that it's dyed with the blood of last year's tributes - as if I could do that! As I said, I aim to be a President for the people - but the rumour _does_ go hand in hand with the small desire within me to be feared.

Although I am largely clueless in what the procedures of announcing the Quell include, I am fortunate enough to have many who authored the charter alive to guide me and I spent the morning of the announcement doing just that. For hours I have people coming in and out of my office, each giving me advice on what to do and what'll happen in the short few hours before I go live. A few of my Gamemakers tell me that everything on their side is planned out - no matter what the Quell is, the arena that has been crafted will suit any and all twists that could come from the envelope. A few of my Peackeepers around Panem report that fear and, well, curiosity, is high within the Districts and that my announcement will sure to be one of the best in Panem's history.

Those who wrote the charter, however, made the process easier than I could ever have imagined. I was told that thousands of Quarter Quells had been written after the charter had passed and all I had to do as President was to pick out of a selection of three. It was to be random, unknown even to myself, so that I could have my own excitement and enthusiasm fuel Panem's. Of course part of me had hoped that _I'd_ be the one writing the Quell ideas, wanting the credit, but I was reassured that the quell would be seen as my brainchild no matter what. That helped my ego; it was feeling a little deflated.

For most of the morning I had to mill around, make myself busy whilst everyone around me busied themselves. I lamented to Faustia so, using her own initiative, she sent me to the Head Gamemaker's office to 'check up' on how progress was coming along. In short, my complaints were hindering people. So what? I'm the President, I'm allowed to complain. Still, being here now in the Head Gamemaker's office isn't _too_ bad. The Head Gamemaker, Lars Dexion, is somewhat insufferable. He's held the job for years now and the cynicism deep within him has began to shown in the arenas of recent years. Just last year he decided, because _he_ was bored with the progress of the tributes, that random Tsunami-worthy waves would crash throughout the arena. We lost half of our tributes within the first three days - only the ones from Four survived from the Career pack! He's lucky that the Games proved to be popular in the end, otherwise we'd be chucking him in a wave torture machine... or something to that effect.

"I don't know why you insist on checking how progress is coming along," Lars says with a nonchalant shrug as I try to manoeuvre around him to see the arena, "It's almost as if you don't trust me."

"Considering it's a Quell," I say, putting on my best 'president' voice, "I feel it's only fair that I, as the President should get to see the progress. Besides, last year's fiasco was a close call for you - letting me see should be among your top priorities."

He stops trying to block my view and I can see his shoulders slump. No matter how justified he continues to think he was last year, he knows how close he was to becoming another face in a long line of Gamemakers. He glances to a couple of his assistants, then to the arena, before looking back at me.

"Your surprise will be horribly ruined by yourself, then."

* * *

 _Faustia Servana, PA to President Eudomius_

What never fails to impress me about President Eudomius is how much charisma he has - how he can command the crowd's attention. Most of us think, at the younger age of twenty-six, he'd find it a little hard to become the second President of the Hunger Games, but he's excelled well and exceeded all expectations. In fact, we've heard that the Hunger Games has brought in more revenue for the Capitol in recent years.

For all of Panem, he should stand as the sole representation that any person of any age can achieve great things, something we in the Capitol believe the Districts have lost over the years. Speaking of the Districts, President Eudomius looks well put together given his 'District-couture' look. Personally I like the style that those in the Districts wear when they freshen themselves up - there's a robustness about their smart attire that gives them a subtle contrast. Unlike some in the Capitol, I can track my family's roots to District Nine origins so I guess the sympathy's embedded within me. I wish I could say that I'm surprised at how well Marcus is modelling the clothes and hairstyle but, if I were to be honest, he has a confidence and charisma where he could wear a trash bag and the Capitolites would flock out to buy it the very next day. As his PA I've seen a lot of documents that perhaps the usual government worker might not see and it appears as if the Districts are holding him in a similar regards to the Capitol; likeable, oddly trustworthy and a man who could lead them to a better future. I'd like to say it's all true, their hopes and dreams, but I just know how good he is with his words - his true desire lies in being seen as the greatest President that Panem has ever seen and if giving the Districts fake hope is what it takes, then he'll do it. For the sake of the Districts, I hope the Quell isn't too harsh on them.

Like all the years before, he stands at the podium and waves to the screaming masses that have lined up. Sometimes the Capitol's love for the Games is terrifying - awe-inspiring, but truly terrifying. Preisdent Eudomius plays to the camera and the crowds, feeding into the hands of the Capitol. I have little doubt in my mind that, for the Districts, this scene must be disturbing. For us in the Capitol who are _less_ enthused about the Games, such as myself, it isn't the most welcomed sight. Mostly, however, I find myself admiring Marcus' command on the audience. It's a nice distraction, one I know those in the Districts will say I shouldn't have, but one I can lose myself in.

For the most part, his speech doesn't change from year to year. He welcomes the Games and preemptively thanks the Districts for their sacrifice. Remembrance for the Dark Days and those who lost their lives on both sides. Of course, to please the Capitolites, a small comment about how the rebels' sacrifice was in vain is made. This year the comment is extra harsh - probably in light of the Quell. The thing that's different about this year's speech, as expected, is the symbolism he uses. Given it's the twenty-fifth anniversary of the Hunger Games the need to be patriotic and proud over it has increased tenfold. For the first time since his first Hunger Games, we see President Eudomius speak with such nationalistic words, mentioning how the Games are the pride of Panem and that, without it, could we call ourselves the most developed nation on the globe? There's a sense of belittlement as he talks down to those who lived before the Dark Days and can remember life before the rebellion; he tells the nation that things are better now and can only get better. Never, not since his inauguration, have I seen such a 'one nation, Panem' vibe emanate from him.

There's a silence as he's handed the small envelope. It's surreal to think that, written on the tiny piece of paper within, a defining moment for the Games' history and, inevitably, the relationship between the Capitol and the Districts sits, waiting to be opened. There's anticipation; the deathly cold silence makes that extremely apparent.

"On the 25th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes that who would represent it."

His voice is slow, methodical. There's no doubt that everyone watching latches onto each word, trying to make sense of it. Then it hits us. For the Capitol? Cheers, ear-bursting screams of delight. The mere thought of the Districts choosing their own tributes makes them excited. It leads into possibilities; will we have stronger tributes this year? Perhaps twelve-year-olds? Maybe even we'd have the disabled youth being thrown in to better chances for next year. It's a dangerous quell and, without a doubt, I feel some empathy for the Districts.

* * *

 **So! I guess this may come as a shock to some people (mainly those who kept up with my other SYOTs) or, alternatively, perhaps not.**

 **For all intents and purposes, for the past few months I've quite literally disappeared off the face of this website and for those who entered in my other SYOTs, an apology and reason is overdue. In short, the past few months have been hectic for me. I worked a ton of bad shifts at my summer job (McDonalds, I know) which eventually led me to quit, some personal family issues had happened and I had been preparing for my second year at university! I've settled down enough to where I think I can handle another SYOT but, really, those are all the reasons I can give. If I wasn't working, I was sleeping/relaxing, preparing for university or going out and interacting with friends during the small bits of time I had.**

 **Now for an apology. After much deliberation (partially why I haven't come back sooner), I have decided to put all of my other SYOTs on hold. I'm extremely sorry to those who constantly reviewed (you were, and are, greatly appreciated!) but after the response on the past few chapters and, now with my lack of motivation severely for them, I think it'll be fairer on everyone if I put them on hold. I have no intentions of deleting them/giving up on them without giving them another chance so, if I were to update them, I will let people know here.**

 **In a more personal apology, I must apologise to those I entered Games for. I know I haven't been reviewing but, trust me, I've been reading! To those who're writing them, I absolutely love the portrayal of Foxy, Axis and Regan. I'll try to review more in the future but just know I have!**

* * *

 **Now for the fun bits concerning _this_ SYOT! **

**Since Suzanne never gave any indications on how this Quell was carried out bar the twist itself, I have taken the liberty to devise some headcanons for this SYOT that I'll be following;**

 **\- By this time, the Districts are still largely recovering from the rebellion. Reproduction continues to be low but it is rising steadily each year. To get an idea of where they are, just imagine the populations of the Districts at the 74th HG and lessen it slightly.**

 **\- As the Quell is a very demanding one on the Districts, the Capitol has taken the liberty to make it easier on the Districts. If nobody is voted as tribute within the first few hours, the Escort at random will pick ten names of each gender and they shall become those who can be voted in. If the day continues to carry on with no visible winner, the Escort will remove people from the ten until only three of each gender remain. Whilst before a large margin would be needed to vote the tribute in, people can be sent in if they have only one vote more than another person. Those from Career districts can volunteer to be in this pool of ten tributes as volunteering won't be allowed these Games. It is up to you guys, as you submit your tributes, to tell me when they were voted in.**

 **\- The Careers are well established at this point and, since I love this dynamic, a small Anti-Careers has formed over the past couple of years. Comprised of the tributes from Districts 7, 10, 11 and 12, it is a shaky alliance and everyone is in agreement that it'll soon be ditched.**

 **And that's all of them! Below (and on my profile) is the form to sign up. Please check my profile to see which tributes are available.**

 **Reservations will be done at my own discretion; people who have submitted in my past Games that were ongoing will have priority to reserving.**

The Form (anything in italics is optional!)

Name:  
Age:  
District:  
Weapon:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Background:  
Strengths (3 Max.):  
Weaknesses (3 Min.):  
 _Token:_  
Family and Friends:  
What did they do in the morning of the reaping?:  
Were they voted in immediately?:  
If yes, what was their reaction?:  
If no, did they volunteer to be in the smaller pool or were they chosen?:  
What was their reaction?:  
How did they react to being selected as the Tribute overall?:  
Who came to say goodbye?:  
What happened during the goodbyes?:  
 _Chariot Outfit and Angle:  
_ Interview Outfit and Angle:  
Games Strategy:  
Any Alliances?:  
Anything Else:

 **I know this seems like a lot to put in, but I want to make sure I have everything! If you have read all of the rules, please put 'Peeta's Pita Bread' somewhere in the form!**

 **Please make sure the title of the PM is '25th Hunger Games - District Number Male/Female'**

 **As always, I will do prologue chapters until we have enough to start!**


End file.
